Global Warming
by angel.symphonies.02.09
Summary: When Sonny is dared by Tawni to only respond to anybody's questions with 'Global Warming', you can only hope that it'll go horrendously wrong. ... one shot.. we dont own SWAC...CHANNY!


**A/N: they're kind of at the dating stage at this story

* * *

**

Chad walked into the commissary immediately seeing Sonny standing alone, without the rest of 'Chuckle City' getting some yogurt.

He immediately walked over to her and gave of one of his award winning smiles.

"Hey there Sonny." He grinned.

Sonny looked up at him and just nodded. He noticed that she brought a porcelain bowl on her hand and she was wearing a dark green shirt with a giraffe and a tree and the phrase saying "do something".

"So… what's with the shirt?" He asked.

"Global warming." Sonny said simply. She had to force to maintain a straight face because she was just dared by Tawni to respond 'global warming' to whatever question that was asked to her.

"Oh…kay?" Chad said uncertainly, thrown back from her answer, but then again it was Sonny he's talking to.

Sonny just remained quiet, unable to look at Chad's face or else she would burst out laughing.

"So… you wanna go out Friday night?" Chad asked cooly.

"Global warming." Sonny said simply.

"Okay? I don't see what thing about global warming is stopping you from going out with me." He said with a confused face.

Sonny had to cough to cover up her laugh. She started to walk away from him, finally having her porcelain bowl filled with fro-yo.

"So, since you're all worried about global warming… how about we just hang out at the park?" Chad tried again, following her out of the commissary.

"Global warming."

Chad sighed exasperatedly at her answer.

"How about… we just go and WALK to the park, save some energy from the car, then just WALK and SIT and have a picnic, with COLD CUT sandwiches, and then I'll WALK you home. How's that for preventing global warming?" Chad said. Sonny's shoulder shook madly at trying to contain her laughter.

She ducked her head so that Chad couldn't see her face. Chad meanwhile took this as the exact opposite.

"Sonny! Why… wha- why are you crying?! Did I say something wrong?1" Chad said in a panicky voice.

"G-Global w-w-warming." Sonny responded her voice breaking because she was laughing silently so hard.

"Sonny. I don't understand why what I said would upset you. It was as conservative as I could manage. Hell, we're even WALKING!" Chad said as he scooped her into his arms.

You see… that wasn't a question. It was a statement… "Y-You're… harming… animals… wi-with… COLD CUTS!" She screamed at him, trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Chad still took her shaking shoulder as crying.

"I'm sorry! How about salads? Just salads. That's fine right?" He asked her uncertainly.

"Gl-global w-w-warming!" Sonny managed to choke out.

"I don't understand Sonny." Chad muttered as he patted her back comfortingly. Which made Sonny want to laugh harder.

"The… the…" She said thinking of a good idea. Chad took it as a break from crying so hard. "The…! The… chemicals! It's killing the plants!!!" She half shouted.

"Sonny! I… I don't understand!" Chad half shouted in panic, he was really confused now.

Finally Sonny couldn't take it any longer, she had to laugh. SO she broke free from his grip and ran.

Chad stood there confused and frozen to his spot. _What did I do now?!_ He thought to himself. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonny was on the floor of hers and Tawni's dressing room laughing so hard. Tawni walked into her and just stood there in shock.

"Okay, so if this bet is driving you crazier than normal how about we just lift it off?" Tawni asked with her eyebrow raised.

Sonny was laughing so hard that she couldn't respond her supposed phrase 'global warming' and she just nodded.

Zora suddenly appeared out of the vent above Tawni's closet and said, "The dare is officially off!" And with that she disappeared back into the vents.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

"Hey Sonny!" Chad said walking in Sonny's dressing room.

Sonny's eyes bugged out when she took in Chad's appearance. It was something that I'm sure nobody could EVER see in your whole life. Chad Dylan Cooper… completely humiliating himself… wearing a Earth costume.

"Chad?? What are you wearing?!" Sonny asked, laughter starting to bubble up in her.

"Well, since you're too busy trying to save the planet I decided to make a statement for you." He said as he attempted to run a hand through his hair but failing miserably since his hands were out in awkward positions due to the huge sphere on his body.

"I…" Sonny began, she was utterly speechless. Never, in her whole life, would she have thought that someone could do something so sweet in real life. "Chad… that's just so sweet."

"Yeah, well Sonshine… you're warming me up." He said with a wink.

Sonny blushed and smiled softly.

"So… now will you go out on a date with me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Are you going to be wearing that?" Sonny asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well hopefully not. Am I going to be?" Chad asked with a sly grin.

"No, you don't have to wear that. And yes, I would like to go on a date with you." Sonny smiled softly.

"Cool. SO can I get out of this costume now? It's HOT in here." Chad said.

"now you know how the Earth feels." Sonny said grinning as she took a picture of him with her phone.

"HEY!" Chad said with wide eyes.

Sonny got up of the sofa where she was sitting and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. The world doesn't need to know that you've impersonated it." She said as she skipped out of her dressing room.

* * *

**SO… I'm sure you guys all know that I am presently at Asher's house. Yeaaaaah… okay so I know this story was so random. But Ash and I actually got this idea at around 3AM after the American idol concert. LOL. Yeah… - |*| AA |*|**


End file.
